Various mobile communication systems offer various services [e.g. voice over long term evolution (VoLTE)] that exhibit connection drop rates that are much higher in certain scenarios. A dropped connection can be an extremely frustrating experience for a user. Further, dropped connections may also impact network reliability and a reputation of carriers, especially in light of governmental standards for reliability of carrier networks.
There are a number of reasons why a connection might drop, which can be categorized by problems with a carrier, or a mobile device (e.g. phone). For example, such problems may include, but are not limited to inadequate coverage, problems with a quality of a signal, interference, low receiver sensitivity/mobility, network congestion, network failure, etc. Since connection maintenance is important for customer satisfaction, a continuing need is felt for reducing a probability of dropped connections.